dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
All About Us
|other = |tz = N/A|jumps = 0|falls = 2|u-turns = 1|teleportations = 0}} Soundtrack The soundtrack is based off Marta's song titled "All About Us". The BPM is of 84 for the entirety of the song. Lyrics High school sunshine It's just like the perfect time I feel your eyes on mine You don't even gotta try It's like the stars aligned I'm wrapped up in your smile Put my heart on the line Feel like living freestyle We're both falling And we were all in Before we even knew where this was going Yeah we were fools Running on love Caffeine summer breeze we had it all 80's songs on the radio Dancing like nobody's home We were going too fast Bound to crash Didn't think twice It was all about us It was all about us All about your hand that you put on mine And all about you just making me shine It's us against the town Cause all we know now We were fools Running on love Caffeine, summer breeze we had it all 80's songs on the radio Dancing like nobody's home We were going too fast Bound to crash Didn't think twice It was all about us It was all about us We were just young, free and crazy But the world is bigger than our hometown baby Young, free and crazy we were We were fools Running on love Caffeine, summer breeze we had it all 80's songs on the radio Dancing like nobody's home We were going too fast Bound to crash Didn't think twice It was all about us It was all about us It was all about us Difficulty *The camera moves around, increasing the difficulty of the level. *At about40-50%,the trees will cover the path,which makes the players hard to find the path. *At the end, the camera stops moving, which can confuse many players. *Lyrics fall down with the beat so it is tricky. You may lose if you hit the lyrics. (if you're on Ultra mode) *Near the 80% mark, the lights on the stage are very bright. *At one point, before 80%, the line makes a U-turn after falling. This can be confusing, but it's best to not tap, the line will make the first turn itself on landing. *At the end you have to do a quick-tap 8 times, and the last gem is difficult to gain. Note for gems Strategy *Paper obstacles spawn and trick you. Focus on the music. Gameplay * Gallery Trivia * Most of obstacles in this level are made of paper. * The camera movement is similar to The Chinese Garden. * This is the first level in which you can travel backwards. ** The second level is The Maze in which line deals U-turn multiple times. *This also the first level which doesn't have the word "the" at the beginning of its name. * So far this is the second level which has lyrics, after The Cathedral, but it is the first to have a solo singer rather than a choir. * The tapping pattern of the last part (80 - 100%) looks similar to this one on The Crystal (80 - 100%) and on The Chaos (0 - 30%). * Similarly to The Earth, All About Us shares a message to the players. * The level icon resembles a scrapbook. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Epic levels Category:Very Hard levels